game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Podrey Bean
Personality Podrey can be a bit difficult. She often flaunts a somewhat-pretentious attitude, and has trouble keeping her mouth shut- especially when it comes to insults or boasting. She projects an air of overconfidence, and always feels the need to be a step or ten ahead of everyone else. However, she isn't above causing some mischief, getting into a brawl over some petty spat, or otherwise getting into trouble. But despite her attitude, which can easily turn some people away, she tries to remain pleasant. She knows she's not for everyone, and she's learning to be fine with that. In reality, Podrey isn't nearly as confident, charming or even coordinated as she pretends to be. The overconfidence is mostly an act, she's been known to trip over her own feet if she doesn’t know what she's doing with them (teaching her to fence was quite a challenge for her dad, to say the least), and despite how she might like to casually flirt from time to time, a reciprocating response is likely to turn her into a flustered mess. She thinks all this is embarrassing, of course. Her dad's so cool and suave, y'know? And she'd hate to seem so awkward, especially in comparison to him... Podrey enjoys helping out where she can, even if she's showing off while doing so. She tries to be a responsible person, and is eager to be a leader if/when qualified. She will gladly give respect if it is earned, and will, even more ''gladly, strip it away if ''dis''respect has been earned. She has a bit of a short fuse, and can get a bit aggressive when annoyed. She also tends to be pretty scrappy, not afraid to get her hands (well, ''gloves), dirty in a fight. Even so, if injured, after the fight, she's likely to make herself look less unkempt before she tends to any wounds she may have. She may be rowdy, but by Grambi, she has appearances to keep up, whether she likes it or not. Even if she wasn't royalty, she'd still be a celebrity’s kid; people back home have their eyes (and occasionally cameras) on her, and who is she to assume things are so different here? Podrey doesn't tend to freely give out her title to people, mostly thanks to the connotations being a Princess from the Mario franchise has, and can't stand the tired old comments and jokes that result from said connotations. Besides, she’s "only" from an RPG spin-off and doesn't act particularly royal, anyways. Even if she's not exactly embarrassed about her family, there's no need to make things weird thanks to her position, you know? Relationships Family For the most part, Podrey and Peasley have a good relationship. Despite how much she might love and respect her father, though, Podrey does enjoy rebelling against him, though, (she's a teenager, what do you expect?) with her greatest offense to him thus far being cutting and styling her hair too short to be flipped, which Peasley loves to complain about, even if she's grown (most of) it out since that incident. She has less "conflict" with her other dad ("pops", as she usually calls him), not taking any pleasure in upsetting him. Regardless, the disagreements between his husband and his daughter, petty as they tend to be, can't help but distress him. Podrey loves him dearly, but she feels he really needs to calm down sometimes. Even when he's not worrying over their pettiness, he's trying to chase her away from whatever stunt or adventure she's setting up for herself. Both he and Peasley have done some dumb, dangerous things in their time! Cut her some slack! Podrey also has decent relationships with the rest of her family, even if Former Queen Bean can sometimes be a bit boisterous for her tastes. On the other side of her family is her uncle, who, despite his rather busy life, has occasionally babysat Podrey. Though their meetups are few and far in between, she loves seeing him when she can. His wife (and thus her aunt), is nice too, but she tends to be a little too sweetly overbearing for Podrey's taste when the two are together, as if trying to make up for Podrey's lack of a mother figure. She still loves her though, because she's not about to let that get in the way. And because her baking is good enough to make up for it. She has a cousin, too, who Podrey is quick to bring up is younger than her, even if only by a week. The two of them get along well- some would argue too well- despite their contrasting personalities, and frequently get into trouble when left alone together for long enough. Unfortunately for their guardians, such cravings for adventure are natural for a red-green duo- a fact their pops are quite familiar with. Friends Podrey tries to hang out with other people of her status when she can, even if she isn't very fond of most of them. Regardless of that, though, Podrey enjoys hanging out with students who don't have any royal blood in their veins. She tends to find them to usually be a better crowd than those who'd be more 'appropriate' company. She's usually more reluctant than usual to give out her title in such circles, even if they already know who she is. It just makes things way more awkward than they need to be. Allegedly, Pod hangs out with Demerara Eclair sometimes, though most wouldn't put it past her to only say this to spread the rumor that Rara... well, exists. Enemies Podrey tends to butt heads with quite a few students thanks to her willingness to fight, though she doesn't take most of these sparring matches personally. They're all in good fun! Can't call everyone you fight your enemy. However, despite this, Podrey has a bit of a paranormal pest problem. She's not scared of ghosts, no, no. That's nonsense. Ghosts are common in her world, and most of them don't have much more ill will than a desire to spook the living. But Viktor Boo? That ghost in particular? What a pain. He thinks that bothering her is a perfectly acceptable pastime, and the pesky poltergeist doesn't even have the guts to be corporeal around her! What a joke! Come and face her! Romance Podrey is openly a lesbian, and is not actively looking for a girlfriend, even if she is prone to frequent short-lasting crushes. She completely denies the idea that she has a crush on the aforementioned Miss Eclair, though. Sometimes people are just friends, okay! Not that she would refuse a date with her, but... Rara's already taken, right? Podrey's pretty sure she is. She doesn't want to repeat her pops' mistake, so as far as she's concerned, Demerara is not single until proven otherwise. Gallery Podrey New Basic.png|thumb|Podrey's casual attire Podrey 02.png|Podrey's more formal attire. Probably what she wears back home in the Beanbean Kingdom. Podrey + Longsword.jpg|Podrey with her longsword Podrey New Pledge Days.png|Podrey's Pledge Days attire Podrey Aesthetics.PNG|Podrey aesthetic board Jazz Halloween 2018.png|Podrey (right) for Halloween of 2018 Haunting.png|Podrey and Viktor Trivia * A child of Cackletta was considered in place of Podrey, but the bean witch's early fate in Superstar Saga begged too many questions about how this child would have happened. Perhaps Cackletta's former pupil will end up taking her place. * Her name is a pun based on the name Audrey and the word pod. The resemblance to Podley's name was entirely accidental. The name came to mind thanks to Little Shop of Horrors' Audrey II and The Adventure Zone's Aubrey Little, another plant and another Known Sapphic With An Undercut, respectively, and was kept around thanks to Jazz knowing she could never top that name. * Harico's name is based off a French word for bean, 'haricot'. Thanks to the T being silent, they are pronounced the same way. * Podrey's favourite flowers are violets. Unfortunately for her, though, they don't quite match her complexion. She's trying to find another flower that will both stand out similarly to her and match her green. * Despite what might be gleaned from her brash and sporty exterior, Podrey loves poetry, but cannot write anything good, herself. She's tried, but hasn't liked any of her work. * Podrey's middle name is Judia. * If particularly flustered, stressed, scared, or otherwise jolted, her speech tends to descend into gibberish. It's almost structured enough to sound like another language, but those more knowledgeable in linguistics can tell it isn't, or at least not any they've heard of. Podrey usually needs to be explicitly told to slow down in order to snap her out of this state. Strangely, she seems completely capable of telling what she was trying to say, even if she's unaware of how she said it. * Though she's unaware of this (for now, at least), Podrey is incredibly vulnerable to possessions, mind control, brainwashing, and being brought into any other similar state of "not herself". Perhaps being "rivals" with a ghost is a tad riskier for her than anticipated. * Podrey has the Thunderhand! To... some extent. She’s not very good at it yet, though, and is more likely to electrocute herself with it than anything else. As you can imagine, she doesn’t tend to use it often thanks to that." * Pod carries around two metal water bottles in her bag- one full of water, as you'd expect, and the other full of syrup. After a few too many accidental chuggings of the syrup bottle after physical activity (which is just as unpleasant as it sounds), it's also been gained a label of "SYRUP" in big underlined letters. Sure, ''not ''carrying around that bottle would probably save some trouble, but she can't just let her BP drain like that, y'know? Category:Jasmin231's OCs Category:Original Characters girl Category:Girl Category:Females Category:Mario Offspring Category:Mario Category:Protagonist